


A Slip of the Tongue

by thepessimist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/pseuds/thepessimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is a Kou-chan?”</p>
<p>In which Daichi fucks up and his team is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

Some moments Daichi really loved his team. They were all so energetic and driven with passion that made him swell with pride. He loved seeing how happy volleyball made them and how they would light up even more when he mentioned pork buns. Some moments though he really wanted to throw them all in a potato sack and roll them down the nearest hill. Unfortunately, in this moment, Daichi was feeling closer to the latter of the two as he listened to his team’s obnoxious laughter that was directed at him. Really all of this was his own fault. It had been a simple slip of the tongue. A single word that had set off his team. But who could blame him when Suga was looking like that, so really this was all Suga’s doing.

It was at the end of practice, the team huddled up in a circle, all of them practically falling asleep on top of each other. Daichi was standing at the center finishing up his usual end-of-practice speech, when he turned to Suga to ask him if he had anything to add. Daichi’s brain froze for what felt like forever. The way Suga looked reminded Daichi of times they spent alone, at his house, in his bed. He looked slightly rumpled, like when he had just woken up from a nap in Daichi’s arms or slightly less innocent activities. His eyes were hooded, lips slightly parted, and there was still a bit of pink on his cheeks from practice. He just looked so _appealing._

It was as though Suga’s appearance made Daichi slip into his domestic mode and when he was finished staring, Daichi cleared his throat and addressed Suga, as he always does at the end of his talks, “Kou-chan, do you have anything to add?”

Suga gasped in surprise and the slight flush he had earlier turned the most beautiful pink Daichi had ever seen, though he didn’t have the brain capacity or the time to appreciate it at this moment because lucky for him, they had an audience right now. _Shit_ Daichi thought as he realized that he and Suga were not curled up in bed together, but in fact in front of his entire team. 

For once the quiet muttering that had been bouncing between the team stopped. The gym was completely silent as they all stared, wide eyed, at their captain. It didn’t last long as Kageyama, looking slightly confused, as he asked, “What the fuck is a Kou-chan?”

It was like he set off a bomb, as everyone else immediately started up too. “Kageyama! Don’t be so crude,” Hinata scolded as he head butted Kageyama’s shoulder lightly. 

“I can say what I want! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“You’re so vulgar!”

“Fuckity fuck fuck!”

“Shut up!”

“No fucking way!”

“Wow, you both have such a way with words,” Tsukishima inputted just to rile them up further, "Don't strain your small brains too much." 

“Shut up!” They both screamed and started a three way argument that, unfortunately for Daichi’s growing headache, was even louder than before. Yamaguchi was trying to calm them all down, but was failing miserably. 

The second years, instead of focusing on berating each other like the first years, immediately turned mischievous glances towards the captain and vice captain. 

“Sooooooo, Kou-chan huh?” Noya said while wearing a stupid smirk that Daichi wanted nothing more to wipe off with a good volleyball to the face, but of course the libero would just receive it anyway.

Daichi had no excuse. The nickname had started off as a joke. He had called Suga by his first name in private for awhile now, but he had heard Suga’s mother and younger sister use it teasingly when he was over for dinner one night months ago. The blush that had spread across Suga’s face was too cute; Daichi had to use it himself. Slowly but surely, Daichi found himself using it less teasingly and more endearingly. He started saving it for moments when Suga was being particularly cute. This moment just happened to be in front of the entire team. 

He turned to look at Suga for support, but the setter just looked slightly dazed, his gaze fixed at the far corner of the gym, as though he still couldn’t believe Daichi had just called him _Kou-chan_ in public. Daichi couldn’t really believe it either.

“Oh that is such a cute nickname!” Tanaka squealed, swinging his arm around Daichi’s shoulder, “What does Suga call you?”

“Maybe Dai-chan?” Noya suggested clinging to Daichi’s other side.

“What about honey bear because Daichi is so big and cuddly!”

“Or maybe sweetie pie because he is just so sweet!”

“Oh I know cupcake!”

“Oh that’s good! Or buttercup!”

Daichi looked helpessly around for a savior as the pet name suggestions got more ridiculous. _Seriously though, why where they all food names? Who wants to be called corn muffin?_ Daichi finally pinpointed Asahi watching the chaos from the corner of the group. Daichi tried to signal for help but Asahi didn’t move and just stared at him. Either he didn’t get the message or this was payback for all the times Daichi teased Asahi about being a cowardly oaf. The small smile on the ace’s face implied that it was the latter. It looks like the only help he was getting was from whatever god was up there and it seemed as though he was not so fond of Daichi, given his current circumstances. 

Daichi’s patience was running short and he was about to explode when Noya said that maybe Suga calls him “Daddy” when they are alone, but before he could Noya and Tanaka were suddenly yanked away from him. Daichi had never been more grateful for the wonderful Ennoshita.

“Now that’s enough,” he said strictly as he held both of them by their collars, “I’m sure Daichi just made a mistake. We all know he has enough on his plate without you two being a nuisance.” Daichi sighed in relief. At least he had someone sensible on his team.

“That’s right,” Narita added as he and Kinoshita got up to stand in line with Ennoshita, “I’m sure Suga-san is a handful.” All three of them nodded seriously at this. Scratch that Daichi had the worst team in the world. 

The statement managed a chuckle out of Suga and broke him out of his previous stupor. 

“You’re right. I am pretty hard to please, but your captain is really good at taming me,” Suga said with a wink as he got up, stood next to Daichi and squeezed his upper arm, “Isn’t that right Daichi?” All Daichi could do was nod and stare at Suga with a blush spreading on his cheeks. Suga amazed him. One second he was blushing because Daichi called him by his nickname and the next second he’s just casually making references to their sex life.

The group of second years all spluttered, gaping at their vice captain and captain. Apparently the argument amongst the first years also settled down as they all stared too. Hinata and Kageyama had slightly confused expressions as they tried to work out what Suga could’ve meant. 

“Eww! Suga why did you say that? You’ve just given me terrible images!” Noya exclaimed dramatically.

“Yeah,” Tanaka said nodding furiously in agreement, “It’s like knowing your parents had sex! Really kinky sex apparently.”

“Your parents did have sex. Your idiotic being is proof of that,” Tsukishima muttered. Before Tanaka could turn to him to start another round of arguments Suga clapped his hands together and smiled widely.

“I said that as punishment for you all nosing your way in to business that has nothing to do with you,” Suga said sweetly. 

“But Daichi is the one who-“ Hinata started.

“Yes he slipped up but that doesn’t mean you have to give him such a hard time about it,” Suga replied smoothly and then turned his gaze towards Daichi, there was still a bit of a playful twinkle in his eye, “Daddy, do you have anything to add?”

Daichi was seriously going to die today and it was all Suga’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of whatever this is. I'm kind of a new writer, this is like my second thing I've ever written so comments about improvement would be great. Any suggestion is welcomed even if you hated it!


End file.
